


Steam

by kiwikakumei



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Conditioner as lube, Explicit Language, Hair-pulling, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikakumei/pseuds/kiwikakumei
Summary: "To someone like Yellow Wine, stress was like a second skin and unfortunate for him, his partner Sake was the type to poke at said second skin like nobody’s business."It's a hot springs one-shot.





	Steam

Honestly, _ fuck _open air hot springs, Yellow Wine thought.

There was the typical intimacy of leaving yourself vulnerable to whoever else sat near you, basking in the natural beauty of the outdoors, the lull of the stream keeping your tired mind steady and simmering within the humid atmosphere. Letting your worries and uncertainties melt away into the mineral-filled waters. That sort of thing.

To someone like Yellow Wine, stress was like a second skin and unfortunate for him, his partner Sake was the type to poke at said second skin like nobody’s business.

Thank fuck it was just them in this bath. Yellow Wine wouldn’t hear the end of it should his Master Attendant find out what kind of bullshit they were pulling in here.

Right now, Sake’s request to brush his long tresses of hair was beginning to get the better of Yellow Wine as the former hummed against the other male’s touches. And had the _ audacity _ to rock his ass against Yellow Wine’s towel-covered crotch.

“Do you like what you see, _ darling_?” Sake turned towards the other, his voice a dangerous purr as his slender fingers stroked wet streaks against Yellow Wine’s cheek.

_ That’s so _ ** _fucking_ ** _ unfair_, the Food Soul lamented to himself. Out of retaliation, Yellow Wine went to furl into Sake’s luscious locks and gave a gentle yank. Sake countered with a low moan and that was when their plans to just relax quietly in this hot springs fell apart.

Yellow Wine’s towel floated off from around his taut waist and within the springs, as he pressed himself against Sake’s back, fingers treading down to flick and rub the other’s stiffened nipples. Sake leaned back, pressing a kiss against Yellow Wine’s cheek, their silent way of asking for each other in the sweetest of ways.

Too fucking bad Yellow Wine was always so rough in having Sake though. He knew Sake loved it when his inclinations set Yellow Wine off. It was all intentional. That’s why Yellow Wine always fucked Sake with that in mind, knowing fully they both enjoyed it that way. And what better way to have one another than in a steamy mineral reeking spring?

With hazed over eyes, Sake bent over against the rocks in front of him, his entrance just begging for Yellow Wine’s attention. And fuck was Yellow Wine gonna exhaust such a right.

The pop of a conditioner bottle snapped Yellow Wine back to his senses and he watched as Sake, bemused, tapped it against Yellow Wine’s wrist.

“Let’s try this.”

“I-Is that even--”

“Can’t hurt to try something new for once.”

With a huff, Yellow Wine took the bottle and let a small sky blue stream of it dribble down between the crevasse of Sake’s ass and aching hole. Yellow Wine’s eyes watched with quiet awe as Sake brought one hand from behind, stretching himself out with sticky fingers and pressing his face into his other arm, muffling out his small whines of want. The scene was too much for Yellow Wine.

“Well? How do I look now? Good enough to relax _** in**-to_, huh?” Sake challenged with a low chuckle.

“Oh now you've done it,” Yellow Wine exhaled under his breath. He let his hands found their place on Sake’s hips as he adjusted himself, already hard by just the _ sight _ of his partner. Exhaling sharply, he pushed in, earning a groan from his silver haired partner. Once finding himself home from within Sake, he started his usual administrations, firm, wet thrusts into what Yellow Wine called heaven.

The conditioner proved to work as a mock lubricant, and asides from the spring water splashing against their bodies and the rocks, Yellow Wine was feeling feverish both from pumping into Sake and the additional steam surrounding them. He’ll probably pass out later, if Sake doesn’t get overfilled and passed out before him.

A few more thrusts, his grip tightening around Sake’s pale hips and Yellow Wine knew that he was close, so close to filling the both of them up. Without thinking, one hand went to yank Sake’s hair firmly, pulling the other close against his chest and moaning into Sake’s neck as he let one final thrust in. With a strangled cry, Sake’s body was trembling violently as his own cock, untouched, let out white spurts into the murky spring waters. Once the shock waves died down from within Sake, the silver haired man turned his head towards the heaving Yellow Wine, half-lidded eyes glittering with mischief as they locked lips.

“...Again?”

Yellow Wine found himself replying with a lopsided grin. “Sure, gotta de-stress anyways.”

Honestly, _ fuck _ open air hot springs, but _ fucking _ in one should be considered another form of stress relief. Least, to Yellow Wine and Sake’s minds anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> 15 mins later, the two were kicked out promptly for vilifying the dag resort springs.
> 
> jfc im sorry this took so long to dish out such a small thing, a month of practicum and depression sure hits hard but i hope these two hit harder. im just getting back to writing again, and this is how i get back on it...
> 
> Here's that request for the Sake/YW mutual on the Food Fantasies Discord server <3 Hope this was alright and thanks for reading,


End file.
